The Elemental Alchemist
by choirchibi
Summary: A dark force has been dwelling around Central Command, and only an old friend of Edward and Alphonse's can find the source. But even though she can master the elements of the earth, the force that threatens Amestris may know more than what she has learned.
1. Old, yet, Painful Memories

It was a dark, rainy day when Edward and Alphonse were called in by Colonel Mustang. To their knowledge, it was important. "I've been told that your two knew a girl by the name of Hana Elleme." Both of the boys got a feeling of electricity through their chests.

Edward and Alphonse haven't seen Hana since they were kids living in Resembool. "How the hell did you know?" asked Edward.

"Because I've come in contact with her a number of times. You are aware of her special gift, are you?" Edward hesitated in his answer.

"Sort of. The last time I saw her was when we were in a fight a few days before mom died. That's when I found out. But what I really want to know is why you were in contact with her, out of all people."

"There have been . . . supernatural happenings around Central, but they seem to be growing into Amestris. I have seen her work in her visits to the city, but in order for her to help us, she needs to join the military as a State Alchemist."

"But what she does isn't Alchemy, it's—"

"I know what she does, but I need you to snap some sense into her and talk her into joining."

"I don't know, Roy. She may electrocute me from last time."

"Either, you do it, or you don't bother returning to Central."

* * *

Roy lead the boys towards the outskirts of Amestris, in the wooded area. "Brother, what happened between you and Hana?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. Remember when we were playing by the stream, and we saw Hana walking towards the towns exit? Well, when I went towards her, I went to tap her shoulder, but she shocked me. She tried to explain to me why she was leaving, let alone what she did to me. I overreacted, and blew up. I don't blame her if she hates me, or doesn't want to see me when we reach her."

"It's been 6 years since then. Maybe she'll be cooled off enough."

Roy stopped them when they reached an opening in the woods. It looked as if the trees that used to closely surround the area were removed from the roots to make the area wider. In the center was a, surprisingly, big stone made house, and behind it, against the mountain that ends the woods, was a medium sized waterfall.

Just as Roy was about to walk up to the front door, a voice came from beside it. "What the hell do you want?" Everyone turned to see a girl, no older than Edward. Very pale, black hair pulled into a high fishtail braid, and sparkling brown eyes. Standing her ground, it surprised the others that she wasn't wet, despite the rain.

"I only brought some visitors." Hana glared at Edward and Alphonse, practically giving each a death glare.

"Why the hell would you bring them here? I already know that you're using them to make ME join your heinous cause. I'm still going to give you the same answer."

"If you would let me explain this whole ordeal, than I wouldn't have to find different ways of getting you to join."

"All you have to do is come with us, nothing more," said Alphonse, stepping in. Hana glared at the 3 of them. This was the only thing she could do to get Roy off her back.

She gave a sigh of annoyance and started walking towards the city. "Fine. But if this has to do with anything else, than you better watch your damn back." Roy and Alphonse followed behind her, but Ed kept his distance from her. How was he going to explain this to her? All he wants to do is give her the apology that she deserves.


	2. State Alchemist

Arriving in Central Command, Roy led the 3 of them into his office. Hana still had an angry lust to her eyes, while Edward couldn't keep his eyes off her. "So, what kind of . . . supernatural . . . forces are haunting Amestris?" Roy's eyes caught a dark force that also cause Edward and Alphonse to back up against the back wall.

Hana turned and saw a dark figure, like a shadow. It contained silver bracelets with purple gems around the rim. She stood her ground and whisped her arms in a backwards motion, and pushed towards the being, her palms facing it its' direction. Suddenly, flames shot from her palms, engulfing the dark figure, causing it to vanish into ashes. "What the hell was than?!" exclaimed Edward. This was the kind of force Hana was trying to protect the Elric Brothers from, but she failed.

"That was an Elemental. They're kind of like a Warlock's Minion, in the forms of the Earth's Elements. These, though, are owned by Elementalist's of a dark type."

"Can they be stopped?" asked Alphonse.

"I don't even know where they could be stationed at. I've been running from them since I was a child." Edwards flinched at Hana's statement. Guilt built up in his chest, making his breathing staggered. "Fine, I give. I'll become a State Alchemist until this matter is resolved, but you're going to have to let me handle this in a way I'll know it'll get done."

"All agreed." Roy reached into one of his desk drawers a produced a State Alchemist Pocket Watch. "From here on out, you will be known as the Elemental Alchemist."


	3. Hana Elleme

Hana began walking down the steps of Central Command, thinking about her history with the Dark Elementalists; The Warlords. The Warlords were run by a man by the name of Naraku Yui. She couldn't accept the fact that her father and mother trusted him, but ended up dead in his grasp.

That's when she fled from her home town to Resembool and met the Elric Brothers. They became close, but when Hana began to see, let alone feel, dark forces around her, she had to leave, but was caught by Edward. She told him it was to protect him, but he wouldn't listen and continued to yell at her.

5 days after she left, Edward and Alphonse's mother died of sickness. She wished she could've been there for the boys, but she couldn't risk losing them to the darkness.

Wandering in Amestris, she came across the outskirts and ventured into the woods. In the very back, she made due with a circled area with a medium waterfall to call home. She used her Earth magic to build a big enough home with plentiful furniture.

Even today does she practice her Chi to make best with the gift she was born with. But not a day passes that she doesn't remember the pained look on Edward's face on that day.


	4. Advice

A few hours after Hana left the Colonel's office, Edward and Alphonse stayed behind. "You two must have a history, don't you?" teased Roy.

"Not much of a history, but a past. The only problem is that I don't know how to apologize to her. It seems like she hates me."

"Well, if you want advice, I know someone you can talk to." Alphonse new who Roy was talking about and nearly let out a laugh, but kept it in with a hidden smile. When Edward found out, he nearly passed out.

"There is no way I am going to Hughes for damn advice! Do you know how long he'll keep me? It's bad enough he pesters you about his life. I don't him pestering me about this whole situation."

"Well, either you stick up to a girl, or you live the rest of the days, cowering in a corner."

* * *

Edward stood in front of Hughes office, hesitating to enter. This was an embarrassing feat to be in, but he didn't know what else to do.

He took in a deep breathe and swung the door open. "I need your help with something!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I don't see the big problem, Ed. I think the only thing you have to do is be yourself."

"The only problem is the way she handles situations. I'm afraid that if I go see her, she'll burn me on sight."

"I think you're over thinking things. Just go up to her, and talk to her. The only thing you need to focus on is being yourself."

"I'll trust you to that." Just as Edward was leaving the office, Roy burst the door open, nearly taking Edward out in the process.

"We've got a serious problem!" Both Edward and Hughes followed Roy to the front of Central Command, and all three of them felt a huge electric pulse enter their bodies. "Edward, go and get Hana. We need to handle this now."


End file.
